Episode II: Time Will Tell
by bjs
Summary: Continuing story of Friends and Foes. , The sisters deal with their loss and Cole is contacted by an old friend.


Episode II

Episode II: Time Will Tell

Exiting the kitchen, both men came to an abrupt halt, then turned toward the sound of the knock coming from the front door.

Sending a quick glance toward the living room where they had left the two women earlier, Cole turned to Leo, "You take the front, I'll take the rear." Then without pause he began to shimmer out.

"Cole wait, what….. " Letting out an audible sigh, Leo turned as the two sisters entered the hallway.

Piper looked at her husband questioningly, "Leo?"

"Where's Cole?" Phoebe asked worriedly looking toward the door. 

Not knowing how to answer their questions without worrying them even more, Leo began to stammer. "He ah, ah he….Listen, I think maybe the two of you should go, ah…."

Phoebe's anger was apparent "Go where, Leo, Huh? Hide….or run maybe?" Laughing almost hysterically "Oh, I don't think so. Those bastards killed Prue and they almost killed Piper" Looking toward her one remaining sister and remembering just how close she had come to losing her also, her voice grew with each word. "and how about me?….and Cole?" She turned and started toward the door, "Well, you can run if you want to, but I'll be damned if I will."

"Phoebe wait." With strength built from desperation, Leo reached out and grabbed her arm, swinging her around to him, "You can't do this. You don't know what's out there." 

Piper had been standing by quietly watching as Phoebe had gone to the edge of her control. She could feel her pain and knew just how badly the guilt was tormenting her. She felt the same. It was equally her fault as well. Chasing after Shax in broad daylight was something she and Prue both had known was wrong. But they had not thought of the consequences when they went after him and because of that Prue was dead. "Phoebe, listen to me, Honey, I know you're pissed, and I know you're hurting, so am I, but I've already lost one sister" trying to control the tears that threatened to spill from her eyes, she took Phoebe into her arms. "I can't lose you too."

Still angry, but shocked at Piper's words, Phoebe pulled away from her, "You think we should run?"

Stepping back and straightening her shoulders, Piper spoke with an edge to her voice that Phoebe had never heard. "Oh, I didn't say that. We just need to use our heads." She sounded so much like Prue, that it felt as if someone had kicked Phoebe in the stomach. 

Leo was stunned, "Piper you can't mean that. You know that the Power of Three has been broken. The two of you…"

"Are still witches, Leo." She interrupted, "We may not be as powerful as before, but I think we've learned a thing or two in the last three years. Now…..Where is Cole?"

Leo shook his head, "I don't know. He told me to take the front and he would take the rear, but I don't know what he has in mind."

"Well, I guess he wanted you to take the front." Phoebe quipped and turning to make sure Piper was in agreement, she readied herself to whatever might be on the other side of the door. "Open it, Leo. Piper and I will cover you." 

"I'm still not sure this is a good idea." He mumbled.

At the edge of her patience with her husband, Piper raised her eyebrow, placed a hand on her hip and gestured toward the door, "Oh, come on Leo. Open the door, already. I mean seriously, how many demons do you know that knock?" 

Knowing there was no more need to argue, Leo opened the door slowly. 

For an instant he wondered whether their fears had be unfounded. The woman standing on the other side of the door looked very normal, not sinister at all. At first glance there didn't appear to be anything out of the ordinary about her. Dressed in black, with hair the color of deep rich chocolate, she was very pretty, but not exceptionally so. 

And then she smiled…..Her eyes seemed to come alive. They were the greenest eyes he had ever seen; mystical, almost hypnotic and with just a touch of a slant. She reminded him of a cat.

Experience had taught him never to let his guard down, but he could usually sense evil and he sensed none from this stranger. Instinctively, he felt that she was one to be trusted and this feeling alone made him wary.

As if she could read his thoughts, her look became indulgent. "I'd like to see Cole, please…….tell him an old friend of the family is here."

Shrouded in the cover of night, far enough behind the woman as not to be seen or heard, Cole tensed. For almost a hundred years he had been alone, with no family and no friends, yet the voice….

Closing his eyes, he let the memories invade his thoughts. The scene was a tranquil loving one of a man and woman with a small boy sitting on a blanket under a tree by a lake. It was a warm summer day, with birds flying over head and a dog playing in the tall grass nearby. "Cole sweetie, would you like another cookie?" The boy looked up into her face and saw the love in her beautiful green eyes.

Shaking his head to bring himself back to the present, he quietly moved forward. He couldn't let the dream he had had so many times invade now. He slowly moved toward her until he was close enough to touch her. "It's me you want, don't hurt them." 

Bowing her head, she began to turn slowly so as not to provoke him. He didn't remember her, she knew. He was only a small child when she had last seen him. "I've waited for this moment for over a century Cole. I'm here to help you, not harm you." 

Looking up into his face, Lenora became very still. Watching him from a distance for all these years had been difficult, but to be this close to him was almost more than she could take. With great effort she pulled herself from the past. Tilting her head slightly, she smiled. "You look like your father." 

Cole could not speak. He could barely breathe. All he could see was a beautiful green-eyed woman offering a small boy a cookie. "Who are you?" he gasped, taking a step backward. 

"I told you. I'm a friend of the family. Maybe we should go in and talk." 

"No, you leave them out of this!" He growled menacingly, his fear for Phoebe and the others returning. 

"Cole, please" she said calmly. "I know you don't remember me, but believe me when I say, I'm not here to hurt any of you, but we do need to talk. Your future…… all of your futures depend on it.

Why did he feel the need to trust this woman? He didn't trust anyone. He never had, that is why he had been able to survive for so many years. Yet, she was different. He didn't know why or how, but somehow he knew.

"Who are you?" he asked more calmly now.

"My name is Lenora. Your father and I were….friends."

Leo and the sisters were standing just on the inside of the door listening and ready to act if needed. At the sound of her name, Leo moved forward with a jerk, "What?" Moving to within mere feet of the woman, he repeated his question. "What did you say?"

"You must be the Whitelighter." She smiled at him again "and the sisters?" turning toward the half-opened door she looked at him questioningly.

Stammering like a schoolboy, Leo stepped to the door. Opening it wide, then cautiously looking from one side of the front lawn to the other to make sure they weren't being watched, he motioned her into the manor. "Please come in. It's not safe in the open. We can talk inside."

"Leo!" Cole, Phoebe and Piper all called out in unison. 

"It's ok." he quickly insisted. The fear that had shown so prominently on his face only moments before was gone; "I know who she is." 

Motioning the stranger into the Manor, Leo turned to follow her but was stopped abruptly by Cole's hand on his arm. Pulling him aside and hovering over him menacingly, Cole's voice was low but threatening, "What the Hell do you think you're doing? The Source could have sent her. She could be here to kill them." 

"But she's not. She's telling the truth, Cole. She's not here to hurt them." Running his hand through his hair, Leo turned and walked to the edge of the steps. "I had heard the rumors. We all had, but I wasn't sure if they were real." Taking a deep breath, he turned back toward Cole, "She's part of the prophecy for the Charmed Ones. The details of her arrival aren't very clear and it was never told when or why she would come, only that there would be a catastrophic rift in the Power of Three and that one of the ancient ones would come and make their powers whole again."

"The Ancient One's? Now, I'm completely lost." 

"Yeah, well I'm not too clear on it myself. I thought they were only rumors ….. myths, something that the old ones whispered about. I only know a few details, but it is said that when the worlds were split there was another force that evolved. They were reported to be very powerful, but not joined to either side. A force to themselves, I guess you could say. They roam the earth blending in and living as mortals, but have only been rumored to have surfaced a few times in history. The last time was about a century ago. No one knows what provoked it, but an Ancient One going by the human name of Lenora caused quite a stir with the Underworld. Like I said, I don't know the details and wasn't even sure if the legends were true…..Not until now." 

The flickering light from the torches enhanced the contorted look of evil on Letor's face. "She can not protect them forever." She hissed. "She will make a mistake and when she does, I will be ready." Lowering her hands and releasing the Zotor from the blue stream of energy that emanated from her fingertips, she turned and started to pace the cavern. "You have failed me once in not bringing me Belthazor, if you do so again, I will not be so kind." Looking down at the Zotor at her feet still writhing in pain, she laughed harshly. "You are weak Tretal. I don't think I'll give you another chance." 

The look of fear on Tretal's face only served to make Letor's pleasure more immense. "No, Mistress, Nooooooo" he begged, but the flash of light flew from her hand so quickly he had no time to respond before bursting into flames. 

"At this rate, we won't have to wait for Lenora to destroy our minions, you will do it for her." The Source stood in the opening to the cavern, his displeasure with Letor evident. 

"They are such inferior beings, maybe we should let her have them."

Gliding to within inches of her, he hovered over her menacingly, "Your insolence will cost you one day my dear……… but for now, you may just be right. Gather together a small group of your most expendable followers and send them to her. While she is otherwise occupied, you may retrieve our prize." 

The scene at the Manor was tense. With Phoebe and Piper sitting on the sofa, hands entwined for support, Leo sitting on the arm of the sofa near his wife and Cole hovering in the background, as if standing guard over the entire group, Lenora sighed. This was going to be more difficult than she had anticipated. Because of the events that had transpired in the last day they were all skeptical of her intentions. Even the whitelighter Leo was cautious. 

"I'm sorry that I am forced to intrude on you in your time of grief, but it can not be helped. If you are going to survive, time is of the essence." Turning her attention to Piper and Phoebe, she spoke sincerely, "I am very sorry about your sister. I know how hard it is to deal with the loss of a loved one and to continue on with your journey alone, but you must do so. She would have wanted you to."

"How do you know what Prue would have wanted" Piper nearly screamed. "You didn't know her. You don't know anything about her; or us. So don't sit there and pretend that you know how we feel." Her anger turning to grief, she fell back into her husband's arms.

Consoling his wife, Leo looked at Lenora apologetically.

"It's alright." She said softly, "I understand…."

"Well, I don't" Phoebe interrupted. "I don't understand any of this." She stood and started to pace the room. "All I know is that Leo says you're some kind of powerful…." Throwing her arms in the air, at a loss for words, "something….and you're going to save us, so we're suppose to trust you." Turning her back to the others, she suddenly stopped. As she stared at the gaping hole in the wall, she began to tremble, her voice a broken whisper, "and I know my sister is gone, and things will never be the same." 

Cole crossed the room quickly, "Phoebe" Placing a hand on her arm gently he turned her to him, but when she looked into his eyes, the words hung in his throat.

"I know…." she whispered, "but right now I think I need to be alone." And turning she walked quickly from the room.

Anticipating his intentions of following her, Leo quickly interceded, "Cole, give her some time. She needs this." 

Reluctantly accepting Leo's advice, Cole sat in the nearest chair and closing his eyes he laid his head back against the soft fabric breathing deeply. Not having slept in over two days, he was exhausted, but he had to stay alert. No matter what Leo said or what his intuition told him, he still could not take the chance of trusting this stranger, not when Phoebe's life might be in danger. 

But his fear wasn't just for Phoebe. This realization shocked him. He was afraid for Piper and Leo also. Over the past months, they had become something more to him and not just because of Phoebe. Somehow they had become a very important part of his life. He wasn't sure that he trusted them and he knew they didn't trust him, but still there was something there. Something very different to him that he hadn't felt in a long time. The grinding ache in his gut every time he thought of Prue told him that this was true. They had never been friends exactly. She had always mistrusted him, but this he understood and respected her for. At times, she had even reminded him of himself, not that this was a good thing, but it had helped him to relate to her. She had been a fierce and worthy advisary when they had been enemies, but she had also been a loyal protector when he had needed her. 

He couldn't help thinking that if things had been different, if he had been stronger against Raynor, then maybe he would have been there for her as well. Guilt was another emotion that he had not had much experience with. It was easy to see how someone could be consumer by it. He knew that it wasn't his fault, anymore than it had been Phoebe's for not being at the Manor when Shax had arrived. Prue had chosen her own path. Unfortunately this time it had been the wrong one.

Opening his eyes, he looked around the room. Lenora stood just on the other side of the opening in the wall staring down silently at the spot where Leo had found Prue's body. Leo and Piper sat in the corner of the room whispering animatedly. Piper was obviously not pleased with her husband for allowing this stranger into their home. Especially under the circumstances, but Leo was just as adamant that she be allowed to stay. Cole smiled inwardly. Piper was truly unique. Leo had his hands full, but this time he had a feeling he would win the argument.

"Leo, you can't expect us to believe that out of the blue, this woman is just going to show up at our door steps and make everything all better, and if she is, her timing sucks. If she were here to save us, then why the Hell didn't she show up yesterday, huh?"

"Piper, I don't know all the answers. Right now I'm not even sure of the questions, but I know that she is here for good. Honey, we've got to listen to what she has to say."

"No Leo, I don't." She said calmly, almost too calmly. "You listen _for_ me. I'm going to check on Phoebe." Without another word, Leo watched his wife leave the room and head toward the attic.

Phoebe was standing quietly, staring out the window when she entered. She looked so young and vulnerable, but Piper knew when it came to her younger sister, looks were deceiving. "Phoebs, are you alright?"

"No." Shaking herself from her reverie, she turned to her sister. "How are you?"

"Ready to wake up."

"If it were only that easy." Falling into each other's arms, they began to sob. Deep wrenching sobs. "Why Piper, why? I just can't believe this is happening. I can't believe she's gone. Prue was the one that was always so strong. She always knew what to do." Pulling away from Piper, she crossed the room to the wall where a photograph of a young Prue hung. Running her fingertips across the image in the picture, she begged, "Tell me what to do Piper. I don't know what to do anymore." As the sobs overtook her again, she slid down the wall into a fetal position hugging her knees and rocking back and forth. "I didn't even get to say goodbye."

"Oh Phoebe" Piper knelt down and took her in her arms, consoling her. "I know Honey, I know." Holding her until the sobs subsided, Piper silently cried; tears falling from her cheeks. "She's right you know. Prue wouldn't have wanted us to give up. She would have been the first one out there fighting. We can't fall apart Phoebe; not now. If we do, then Prue gave her life for nothing and I won't believe that. I can't believe that." 

"Then what do we do? Without Prue we don't have the powers to fight them. It's just a matter of time before the Source sends someone to kill us too."

"Maybe….Ok, probably, but I'm not going to just sit here and let him…..and I know you won't either. Neither will Leo or Cole. We're not helpless Phoebe. We're still witches and we still have powers. We're not as strong as before, but we've learned a lot in the last few years. We can use that knowledge and what powers we have left. I'm not going down without a fight and I don't think you will either." Standing, Piper helped Phoebe to her feet. "Am I wrong?" 

"No, you're not wrong. Prue taught us never to give up, so if the Source wants a fight, he's got one."

Cole, Leo and Lenora all turned in unison as the two sisters strolled into the room. "Ok, let's hear it." Piper demanded, as both girls walked directly to Lenora. "You wanted to talk. We're listening."

Slightly surprised, but pleased at the girl's new attitude, Lenora smiled. "Penny was right. You two are strong. This is good……because you will need to be if you're going to survive."

"You…You knew Grams?" Phoebe stammered, both girls looking at her incredulously.

"Yes, I know her very well actually. We met many years ago when she was a young girl just discovering her powers. She saved my life……In more ways than one and this is _one_ of the reasons I'm here." Seeing she had the girl's full attention now, she motioned toward the sofa "You might want to sit for this." 

Skeptical, but intrigued by what this stranger might have to say, both girls sat. "Ok, we're listening" Piper repeated.

"As I said, your grandmother saved my life, so when she came to me many years ago asking for my help, I could not deny her. She brought to me the story of a small child, an infant that needed my protection. The child was being raised by a small coven of witches not far from here. She asked that I watch over and guide her through the years until the time came for her to assume her responsibilities and fulfill her destiny. With the loss of your sister Prue, that time has now come. Please know and understand that it was Prue's time to go. Her fate was sealed the moment she chose to pursue the Source's assassin. There was nothing I, nor anyone could do to change this. She died with honor attempting to do what she felt was more important than anything; saving an innocent." Pausing, Lenora took a deep breath, "Because of your loss you have assumed that the Power of Three has been broken. It has not. It has only been altered. You see the child that I have been watching over for all these years is also your sister." 

The darkness of night cloaked the entrance of the Demons as they materialized in a small grove of trees near the Manor. Led by Letor herself, the elite group were confident that their mission would be accomplished without difficulty. 


End file.
